fantasyfilmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Toon Disney's One Saturday Night LIVE! Script
Queue video: Riff: Hello. Dis is Riff Rogers sayin' welcome to Toon Disney's one Saturday Night Live! Before our show gets on da road, Matt and I need you to refrain from da following: Farting ridiculously loudly, (The recess embarrassment scene from Riffed Pants!) Ripping your shorts, (Matthew turns around, bends over and rips his shorts) Eating (Matthew and Riff eat sour strawberry and sour cherry double scoop JazzCream cones.) and Drinking (Matthew and Riff drink sour strawberry and sour cherry Jazzaid.) And don't forget to turn off yo' cell phones! And if you need help when the show's on, ask a crew member. Now get ready fo' ma sleepover in da comfort of ma own bungalow, in ma room! Preshow Announcements (The We Haz Jazz Kids' Chorus warms up: "C-D-E-F-G...") Riff: Hey, kids! It's time for Toon Dizz's One Sat-Night LIIIIIVE! But before da show starts, we'd like to say a few things. Take it away, Mattie! Matthew: Thanks! First of all, no eating or drinking in the theatre! Sophia: And please don't smoke! Susan: Dat's awful! Sarah: When taking photos, turn all flash off. And turn all external video lighting OFF in the theatre. Don't forget to turn off your cell phones! Rose: And stay behind the yellow line. If you need help, ask a Toon Disney crew member. Enjoy the show! The Show (Sophia enters singing the One Saturday Night song while Stephanie and the Kids' Chorus hold up cards, from Left to Right: Rose-Toon, Susan-Disney's, Riff-One, Matthew-Saturday, Sarah-Night, Stephanie Williams-Live!) Stephanie: Hi, y'all! (Audience replies) Stephanie: I'm so glad you could come to my party! I'm Stephanie Williams, your hostess! Here's Sophia, my co-hostess! Sophia: Hi! Stephanie: Ready to party? Anyone? (Audience replies) Stephanie: All right! Let's go! Riff: I think we need some guests for our slumber party-tonight! Who's dat gal? Sophia: The one with the bright red hair? Susan: It's not Stephanie. Do you know her name? Shout it out! (Audience shouts "Pepper Ann!") Susan: Dat's right! She's Pepper Ann! (The We Haz Jazz Kids' Chorus and Pepper Ann sing and dance to the Pepper Ann theme song.) Pepper Ann: Hello! (Audience replies) Pepper: Louder, please! (audience replies) Pepper: One more time. (Audience replies) Pepper: Thank you, that's enough. I was so shocked when you yelled my name! Matt: What should we do to get the party going? Rose: How about song and dance? It's our specialty! Stepahnie and Pepper: Great! Susan: Here we go! I'll teach you de Got Form dance. When you hear de intro, step to da left, den clap, step to the right, den clap your hands den repeat until "You've got to organize music." Dat's where you salute. On "We're talking form, Norm!" give a thumbs up, then look left and right. On "We're talking shape, Jake!" flex your muscles. Matt: I'M SO EMBARRASSED! Susan: On "Check it out!" point to your neighbour. Step-clap when you hear us discuss form. Whenever we sing or rap da letters "A" or "B" make dat letter with your body. Rose: When you hear "We've got form, yeah, we've got form!" swing your hips side-to-side, then gyrate in a big clockwise circle with your hands on your hips, like this. Susan: Dat's a biiig circle! Rose: When we sing "Themes and variations and rounds that rhyme, we'll save these forms for another time," step-clap as in the intro. On "we've got form, form, yeah, we've got form!" raise your arms in the air. Let's dance! ("Got Form?" plays. The intro rap is spoken by Susan, who raps "My name is Susan, I'm da leader of the pack...") Pepper: That was great, but we've got more Toon Friends on our guest list. Stephanie: Timon, Bonkers... Matthew: Let's invite Teamo Supremo! Pepper: I'm going to split the audience into 3 sections. On the left, I'd like everyone to send in Captain Crandall by shouting "Buh-Za!" when I point to you. Let's try it! Audience: Buh-Za! Pepper: I don't think that was loud enough! Let's try again! Audience: Buh-Za! Pepper: Great! Now, in the middle, I'd like you to shout out Skate Lad's battle cry, "Chi-Ka!" Audience: Chi-Ka! Pepper: Wonderful! And on the right, I'd like you to yell, "Wuh-Pa!" so loudly that Rope Girl can hear us! Audience: WUH-PA! Pepper: Perfect! Capt. Crandall: Buh-za! Skate Lad: Chi-ka! Rope Girl: Wuh-pa! All 3: Teamo Supremo! Pepper: They're here! Susan: I got an idea! Let's play a party game! How about freeze dance? Sophia, Sarah: Yeah! Party on! Riff: I've chosen a freeze-dance tune called "Music Bus." We all know how to play it. Let's go! And if ya know da dance, do dat dance! Hit it! (Everyone plays freeze dance to The Music Bus.) Stephanie: Great job! Your dancing was stellar! Matt, Sarah: What should we do next? Stephanie: More music and dance, please! (Nicky and Milo enter and introduce themselves.) Nicky: We have more guests arriving. (Timon, Darkwing and Bonkers enter.) Milo: Do you remember any of these guys from the nineties? (audience replies) (Timon, Bonkers and Darkwing enter to Hakuna Matata.) Riff: Da list is NOT complete yet! How about the Dobsons? (Dana, Darrell and Donnie enter.) Dana: We're all here! Donnie: All right! Let's party! Darrell: I've got music! (They do the Rock Around the Clock and Peppermint Twist dances while singing the songs.) Susan: Is our party over yet? Stephanie: Not yet. Our party people have to do a grand finale. Riff: how about the Swing Thing song? (They launch into the finale song.) Stephanie: Thanks for coming! On behalf of all of us at Disney-MGM Studios, we could not have made this party HOP without you! Bye! Category:Scripts